


Jearmin Drabbles

by RiskyRuth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 2am writing, Coping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Jearmin - Freeform, Just basically porn with some fluff, Just...Porn, M/M, PWP, i am ashamed, lol, lots of love, lots of smut, no i'm not, smuuuuuuut, what plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskyRuth/pseuds/RiskyRuth
Summary: Jean was invited to his family reunion in France, and planned to stay there for a week, as Armin was left home at their rented house (Jeans mom helped them pick it out). Though, things change and he ends up being there for a month. Both Jean and Armin missed eachother dearly, but a few days before Jean gets home, Armin gets...impatient.Basically Jean gets home and Armin is so horned up that things get down a dirty real quick. Much fluff, much smut, no worries, no angst, just two boys being love struck dorks that are horny and impatient.(and other drabbles I have in here that come along. This summery is just the first story, to give you a taste of my shitty writing.)





	1. Too Far For Too Long

“How close are you? I’m not sure how much longer I can wait.”

Jean has been away on a trip for about a month now. He went to France for a family visit and his parents kept him there way longer than either of us expected at first. He spent most of his time meeting his cousins and spent a bit of time painting scenery to sell later. He also used this time to tell him parents about his boyfriend for a few years, and we were both so happy when they all were so accepting of me and would have invited me if they knew. But I stayed home to watch the house and care for our cat Marco. 

But right now, he was in his car on his way home soon, and i’ve been thinking about his hands and body for way too long and I was finally losing it and was getting really needy. I was on the phone with him shirtless in bed, rubbing my hand up and my body trying to imagine it was him, but failing, and it was getting to me.  
“I’m almost home, traffic is shit, give me a few minutes baby, just hang on, I know you’ve been waiting for a while.” Jean talks with me through the phone, trying to encourage me to keep going in touching myself all over. “I-I’m trying...but it’s been too long baby, and i-i’m starting to-”  
“I’m on my way up, and I better still see you in bed looking just as sexy as your sounding.” I hear Jean smirk through the phone and his something that sounds like a car door shutting. I chuckle through the phone and bite my lip. “Yes sir.” I say in a calm tone, trying to sound confident, even though i’m embarrassed out of my mind that I’m going along with this. I hang up on him and throw my phone onto my side table by my side of the bed, and breathe. I lay back and sit my legs up, spreading them but made sure my knees were touching, it was a comfortable position for me to lay in right now, and it was really nice because it wasn’t uncomfortable for my raging boner in between my legs.

“S-shit…” I mutter trying so hard not to touch myself, because I know if I do, I won’t stop and i’ll cum before Jean even gets here, but the huge outline in my briefs aren’t helping me in anyway here. I bite my hand and sat on the other one so they don’t move, but I just need to slowly-

The door downstairs unlocked and I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding until then. My legs shake and my breath quivers, I had no idea I get this...needy for touch. I rub up and down my thighs, trying to calm myself down, but I slowly start inching towards my crotch, closing my eyes and gripping my thighs, rubbing them together. God, I have never felt like this, ever, in my lifetime. I’m yearning for touch, attention, and I just want to be held down and manhandled. 

Jean opens the door to our bedroom and I open my eyes to see my tall, handsome young man, who no doubt looks like he’s lost some weight and gained some more muscle. I bite my lower lip and wink at him, trying to look confident, since I’m almost a few seconds away from losing it and just pouncing on him. He chuckles and takes off his jean jacket, ever, so slowly. “So,” he starts to talk as he creeps towards me. “You called?” He clicks with his tongue running his hand up and down my thigh, and it took me all of my control to not thrust up so he could touch my prick. I sigh through my nose and give a quick nod at his question. “I-I...I need.” I couldn’t even finish my sentence before stuttering and moaning. I looked up and saw Jean was looking at me like I was the first meal he’s seen in years, and I couldn’t care less because he knew I loved it. “I have never seen you like this before, how long have you been like this?” Jean asks me creeping his hand in between my thighs, which I open so he could rub farther. “T-two days, i-it’s been shit, and I-I started t-thinking o-of you a-and-”

Jean leaned down and kissed me. It was a sweet peck that you would probably use before your partner went to the store or something, I was a little surprised none of the less. “You look like a sweating, quivering mess. It’s the best mess i’ve seen in a long time.” Jean cracks a joke before taking off his shoes to sit in between my legs in the middle of the bed. “And I want this to last you a long time, I want you to feel your climax for the next week, you think you can bear with me a bit?” Jean asks leaning over me, his lip piercing touching my bottom lip. I nodded my head before swallowing my voice and trying not to moan at his words. Yeah, i’m that bad right now.  
“How many rounds do you think you can handle tonight?” Jean asks me grabbing my cheek with his palm and caressing me with his thumb. I lean into his hand gulp. “I can handle a lot tonight, don’t be afraid of hurting me tonight.” I say looking at him sincerely so he knows i’m being serious. “Well I wouldn’t do anything that would hurt you more than it would pleasure you in the first place.” Jean leaned closer and finally gave me a proper kiss, one that we both needed after a long trip like that. I gave in right away wrapping arms around his neck and turning my head so he could kiss me deeper. He licked my bottom lip asking for permission, and I opened my mouth giving him all the access he wanted. Our tongues danced around, as his tongue piercing glanced over my tongue, giving me chills everytime. The main reason he got it, was because it felt so fucking nice against my skin and tongue, it gives me the chills every time I feel it against my body and it gets me a little aroused when he flashes it at me in public along with a suggestive wink. 

He finally stopped teasing my mouth and went down to bite my bottom lip and suck on it, causing me to choke back a moan in the back of my throat. He chuckled at my noises and slowly rubbed his hands up and down my sides, pressing his fingers down once and a while to tease me. 

“Light.” Jean asked pulling away from my face, admiring his work and the view of me shivering without his touch. “Green.” I choked out trying to pull him closer to me again, missing the warmth. “May I leave marks?” Jeans asks using his finger to outline my collar bone. I nod. “Leave makes on whatever is yours.” I whisper to him as he raises his eyebrows in interest. “Whatever is mine, eh?” he clarifies and kisses right below my adams apple. I quicky nod and he goes right for that spot on my neck and sucks.  
I moan as the feeling of pleasure washes over me going straight south. “J-Jea-Jean. D-Do that agi-haa...t-there.” I went to ask him to do that again but he’s way ahead of me and bites that same spot hard. I run my hand through his hair as we works his goddamn magic on my neck, torturing it but in the best way possible. He circles his tongue around that spot and blowing on it with cold air. He moves over to the other side of my neck and kisses the part where my jaw meets my neck below my ear, giving it loving kisses before sucking on it hard again, making me fall apart all over again. After doing this to a few sensitive spots on my neck and collarbone, He sits up and admires his work, giving out a small chuckle and a please groan. “Sorry about that, but I want everyone to know what’s mine.” He says kissing to bridge of my nose softly compared to what he just did to my neck. 

I lean my head back and thrust my groin up at him to tell him to keep moving on. “Be patient, gosh, you’re almost as impatient as me. I’ll get down there, but you have to wait.”  
“Jean i’ve been waiting for two days, i’ve been patient, for the love of god just blow me or fuck me or something, please.” I raise my voice trying to sound stern and demanding, and not like a kitten calling for attention. Jean laughs and goes to kiss me, but I turn my head and push him over so I’m straddling him. I take his wrist and pin them down on each side of his head, sweating like crazy from all the built up tension. I look Jean in the eyes and he looks absolutely shocked that I was able to tackle him and gain control, but I told him one too many times, and sometimes he forgets, I am the boss in this bedroom.

“H-How many times, do I need to tell you Jean.” I say pushing my crotch right against his, causing me to moan, and Jean to shiver. I start to grind against him between my words.

“Remember-” *thrust* “who-” *thrust* “is-” *thrust* “in-” *thrust* “charge.”

Jean was quivering as well after I was done, and it gave a tingle in my heart that I can do that to him in a few well placed moves. “W-When I want something, Jean, I get it. It’s the one time I ever have confidence and control, and I better use it to how I want to.” I say getting off of him, smirking at the obvious tent in his pants. “Strip.” I command him and I get up and sit on the bedside. Jean get’s up and takes off of his shirt and throws it across the room and gets off the bed. “Where do you want me?” Jean winks and stands in front me on the bedside. “Get down.” I mumble, my confidence slowly leaking out of my body, and the way jean looked at me, he can see it’s disappearing too.  
Jean gets on his knees and licks my inner thigh, causing me to gasp and roll my eyes. I start to slowly open my legs but then I take my foot and push Jean’s shoulder so he backs off. “Tease for too long and i’m not finishing you off.” I say regretting moving him away because I miss the heat between my legs already. Jean starts off looking a little surprised, but then clicks his tongue and gives a cosky ass smirk. “Whatever you say cowboy.” Jean whispers and mouths my cock through my briefs, and he chuckles when it twitches at the touch. “You have been waiting a while haven’t you?” Jean says pulling my briefs down my legs then letting them fall to the floor. He laughs in the sexiest way possible and grabs my dick and starts slowly stroking me. “You haven’t been this red since our first time back at the beach.” He jokes and leans in giving me a good lick from base to tip.  
I fell backwards and moaned like a fucking needy whore while quickly grabbing the bed sheets to keep my from tugging at Jean’s hair, because I know he doesn’t like that. “I’ve barely done anything and you’re already falling apart, I’ll try and make it last for you.” Jean whispers against my tip and licks all around it, making me grunt lightly at the heat of his tongue and the feeling of the piercing. He swirls his tongue a bit more before looking me in the eyes and sicking on my tip hard. I sigh at the stingy feeling and begin to sit up slightly to watch him, it’s a whole different feeling watching him. He lifts my legs so i’m resting them on his shoulders so he can go a bit deeper. He wasn’t bobbing his head yet, but he was making sure to lick every area of my cock before doing anything more with me. It was the most pleasurable torture i’ve ever been through in my life. “J-Jean, hurry up.” I moan out grabbing ahold of the sheets tighter. Jean takes his mouth off of my cock and winks at me, giving me goosebumps down my back and arms. “Go ahead and grab my hair, it’ll tell me how i’m doing.” Jean asks me and I reach over to grab the back of his head. He takes me in whole and sucks from base to tip again. I open my mouth but nothing comes out, just a small gaps and a light tug on the back of Jean’s darker brown hair. He starts to go back back down and slowly bob his head up and down, making me watch every move. “S-Shiiiiiit. J-Jean, t-that feels amazing, keep d-doing that.” I mumble choking down moans so I could talk. He starts to bob his head a bit faster now, causing me to make noises I didn’t even think were humanely possible to create. I choke out a long moan and rub the back of Jean’s head, pushing him down a little more. He looks at me again and bobs up and down faster, making my legs shake uncontrollably.  
“J-Jean, s-slow down, I-I can’t-Fuck!” I almost yell when he starts to hum around me, letting the vibrations drive me crazy mad. I can’t hold on much longer, but I can’t speak with all of the noises i’m making.  
“J-jeaaaaan, p-please i’m close.” I moan thrusting into his mouth a little bit to ease him on. I needed to release so badly it wasn’t even funny. I was inching closer and closer, my legs shaking around Jean’s head, my hand pushing him farther down. I squeeze my thighs on the side of Jean’s head as he goes down to the hilt and gives one good long suck.  
“Jean!! I’m close! J-Jean i’m cumming! I’m cumming! I’m-FUCK!” I yell out at the top of my lungs and grab Jean’s hair pushing down hard as I go over the edge. I arch my back and filled Jean’s mouth to the brim, as he chokes back and tries to swallow what he can, letting the rest drip down my cock.  
“S-Shit, G-God dammit, Jean.” I mumble trying to ride my climax out for as long as I can. I let go of my grip around Jean’s head and lay back trying to catch my breath. Jean sits up and licks his lips giving me a smart ass shit eating grin. “You should eat sweeter things.” He complains to me and wipes his mouth on his arm. I was too tired to give an actual response, so I just chuckled and nodded. “Will do.” I breathe out sitting up again. Jean leaned down and gave me a long and loving kiss. I pulled away biting his bottom lip a small bit before we both chuckle. “I want to return the favor.” I whispered to Jean and began attacking his throat with bites and sucks. “Go ahead, I was touching myself watching you lose it like that, it was the sexiest thing. And I’ve been hungry for you for the longest time.”  
I chuckle and blush at his comment, I honestly didn’t mean to be that violent or rough, but I think he understood how much I needed it. “If I was hurting you, you would have stopped me, right?” I ask him just encase, because i’m usually soft in the bed room, but i’ve been a little rude and rough this time. Jean smiles and pins me down on the bed.  
“Of course I would have, but I couldn’t this time because It was the sexiest thing i’ve ever heard out of you, and that says something since you’re usually very vocal. Now, for my treat, I need you get in the middle of the bed on all fours, got it?” Jean demands me grabbing my ass and roughly groping it, making me moan. I feel so good and I drown in pleasure, forgetting him orders momentarily. “Hey, did you hear me? I said...get in the middle of the bed and get on your hands and knees.” Jean takes my chin and makes me look up at his face. I turn red and smile. “Yes daddy.” I wink and crawl into the middle of the bed. “Beelie dich.” I say and bend over, making sure i’m laying down with my ass in the air. “I’m hurrying i’m hurrying, sei geduldig.” (Jean took German so he could take with me in German a bit) Jean says taking off his shirt and pants, leaving my underwear on, giving me an amazing view of massive erection. I bite my bottom lip at the sight of it.  
“I need you to relax baby and arch your back.” Jean whispers rubbing my thigh and smacking my ass, making me groan into the pillow in front of me. “N-Nochmal.” (Again) I stutter. Thank the lord he found out i’m sensitive there. Jean smirks and smacks my ass harder this time, making me almost yell a moan. “J-Ja.” I moan nodding. “Relax baby, arch your back and i’ll do it again.” Jean teases rubbing the probably very red spot on my ass. 

I sigh and arch my back, making sure my chest in touching the cold sheets and grabbing ahold of them. I hear jean chuckle deeply and rubs my back slowly. “God dammit, you look amazing like this.” Jean praises me, taking in the sight of me. I laugh and look back at him. Jean smiles and licks his teeth. “I’m a lucky guy.” He whispers to me before taking a nice long lick over my hole. 

“F-Fuuuuuuuck.” I let out a long groan and arched my back up into Jean. Jean chuckles and and swirls his tongue around and licks again. I almost cum right then and there from the pleasure, him and that stupid talented tongue.  
“Y-You’re tongue, shit, I-It’s hot.” I mutter biting down on the covers, moaning and groaning my heart out. He continues like this for the longest time, teasing me and getting me got damn close before stopping, continuing and going slower.  
“J-Jean stop, I can’t hold on much longer.” I finally speak up trying to pull away from him. Jean sits up and wipes his mouth while giving me another cocky grin. “You don’t last long.” Jean jokes around rubbing my thighs that are currently shaking. “I’ll kick you.” I mutter turning over so i’m laying on my back. “You wouldn’t dare.” Jean jokes with me leaning over me. “No, I would do worse, I’ll tell Eren about that one time we had a sleepover and while he was asleep you were sleep-snuggeling with him...not only that put i’ll post it.”

“Alright Alright I take it back. Okay? May we continue now?” Jean asks rubbing my chest again, making me shiver. “Ja vatar.” I wink and Jean leans down to kiss me softly before quickly taking off his underwear finally and flipping me over on my back.  
“Tell me if it hurts, okay baby?” Jean asks me lining himself up against my ass. I nod and wrap my arms around his shoulders, “go ahead, i’m ready.” I say and close my eyes.  
Jean, after waiting what felt like forever, finally entered me, ever,so, slowly. It was a little painful because he was going so slow, but I think I was getting over it. Though, my face wasn’t showing that, and Jean looked worried. “Light.” Jean asked quickly. “Green.” I say nodding my head. Jean quickly bottoms out, I moan into it all and arch my back. Jean grunts and grabs ahold of my hips, surley forming bruises there, but I think they’re attractive, so I don’t mind.  
“S-Shit…” Jean groans, trying to keep control. “M-Move whenever, i-i’m good.” I say trying to relax into it, so it wouldn’t hurt, but it was bound to hurt, because Jean, just looking at us, he is much taller and broader than me, it’s obvious. And that couldn’t be more true in the bedroom. It’s like a kitten trying to have sex with a bear, i’m much smaller than him. But god dammit is it worth the pain. 

Jean starts to slowly pull out, and push back in, hearing him groan the entire time. I stat hissing in pain, and Jean notices, and starts to go even effing slower.  
Finally, my hisses of pain turn into moans of pleasure and Jean starts going faster, trying to find my sweet spot to make me go effing crazy. “S-Shit...Armin.” Jean grunts and pulls me closer up to him. “Y-You feel amazing, s-so fucking t-tight for me.” Jean bites my earlobe, making me gasp and shiver. He pulls away and pants. “J-Jean...go faster. Go faster!” I moan tearing at his shoulders. Jean starts to picks up speed, pulling almost all of the way out, before slamming back into me, trying to spot my prostate.  
“J-Jean please, faster.” I start to get louder and louder. Jean pushes me down on the bed, pinning me down, finally finding a good position to go faster. The sound of our skin slapping together gets faster and faster and we both start to get louder and louder. Jean looks at me through his sweaty bangs hanging in his face, and smirks pounding me hard before stopping to talk.  
“Who do you belong to.” He asks, pounding into me hard again, then stopping. “I-I belong to you. I b-belong to you Jean.” I mutter out as I start to whimper.  
“That’s what I thought.” Jean groans and starts up again. “Faster god dammit.” I moan and grab the bed sheets. “J-Jean, faster please, p-please I-”  
Fucking FINALLY he finds my prostate, causing me to arch my back quicker than lightning and shout to the rooftop. “FUCK! RIGHT THERE BABY!” I yell starting to go dizzy and everything goes blurry. Jean picks up my legs and puts the underside of my knee on his shoulders, hitting that spot over and over. “J-Jean, God...please, i’m close.” I groan starting to shake, feeling a familiar tightening in my lower stomach. 

“F-F-Fuuuuck, h-harder...harder Jean…” I pant out watching Jean start to slowly lose it too. “Are you sure baby?” Jean asks, knowing he’s just fucking teasing me. “Y-You heard me, harder...harder d-daddy.” I mumble out almost fucking crying of how hard I need to release right now. “What did you say baby, I can’t hear you.” Jean stops and leans down to whisper in my ear. I hear him chuckle and bites my ear. “I-I said...fuck-me-harder-daddy.” I say a bit louder, but obviously not loud enough cause Jean didn’t continue moving. “Say it louder.” Jean grins and pounds into me once. “Say it so every-fucking-one in the neighborhood can hear you. So everyone knows who you fucking belong to cowboy.”  
I may like being demanding in the bedroom, but damn, I like being treated like this once and a while. “Fuck me harder daddy!” I shout, only to choke back another moan. I was panting and praying he would move and finish me off. Usually we make love to be romantic, but right now I just want to get off and enjoy it, and that’s what I better get. “Louder!” Jean yells starting to move again, finally. “F-Fuck! Fuck me harder daddy!” I shout and things get blurry again, every time he pounds into me I try to breath in to regain my breathe, but it just comes like a broken record on a moan.

“D-Daddy i’m close...please.”

“I-I am too, w-where do you want me to cum?” Jean always makes sure to ask, but I always say the same thing. “Inside me, cum inside me.” I beg leaning closer to the edge. 

Finally, after a few more thrust, I jump over the edge and climax. “J-JEAN! I-I’m gonna cum, please, I need to- ahh!!!” I shout to the sky and moan like a whore and cum all over my stomach and chest. Jean also came over the edge and groaned loudly before cumming inside of me. I shivered at the feeling of him pulsating inside me and some of his cum leaking out. Jean moves a little to try and drag out my climax as long as possible. We both sit there for a while, gasping for air, and slightly laughing. Jean leans down and gives me a sweet kiss, nothing big or special to the eye, but it meant the world to me. “You alright cowboy?” Jean asks me pulling out, making me shiver, hating the feeling of being cold down there. I nod and push my bangs out of my face, feeling sticky and gross. 

“Alright, I’ll draw you a bath, how’s that?” Jean offered smiling at me. I grin and look up at him. “As long as you get in with me, you’re getting washed too.” I joke and start to move, but I hiss in pain. “Shit.” I groan and Jean looks worried as hell. “Sorry Armin! Are you okay?” He asks. I smile and nod. “Yes, just sore, and I know I was going to be, don’t worry.” I grin and run my hand through his hair. “I’ll be alright.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Reiner the next morning invited me to watch him practice with the others. I was going to join them since i’m a player too, but I forgot my stuff today. And Armin is a cheerleader with Bertholdt since they both are incredibly smart but wanted to join a sport. (I still think it’s because Bertholdt and Reiner did it as an excuse to be everywhere together.)  
But when we get there, everyone is crowded around the cheerleaders, but not to look at the girl's, but someone must have gotten hurt. Shit, is Armin ok?

Reiner and I run over to the group and see everyone crowded around Armin, and he’s crying.

“Geh weg du Arschlöcher!” Armin yells at everyone on the ground. Reiner bust through the crowd and yells at everyone. “LEAVE HIM ALONE OR ALL OF YOU ARE GONNA GET OFF OF THE TEAM! LEAVE ASSHOLES, DISMISSED!” Reiner yells at everyone and they all start running to the middle of the field and start practicing.  
“Armin are you okay?” Reiner helps Armin up and he looks tired as all hell. “Armin!” I cry out going over to hold him up, since he looked like he could barely walk. “What happened?” I asked him looking down at him. “Mein Arsch tut weh.” Armin chuckles and sits on the bench. I looked at Reiner and he starts to walk off. “I’ll leave you two to be.” Reiner walks off and joins everyone else. “I forgot he can understand me. I said my ass hurts. Bertholdt and I were stretching and I couldn’t do anything, literally. So I decided to stand up and grab my water bottle and some of the guys starting making jokes about me having a stack up my ass, then remember I was gay, THEN remembered I was dating you. Then started making dumbass jokes, and they took advantage and started pushing me around, and Bertholdt tried to shield me but he was punched and had to go get his tooth checked out.”

“That’s all my fault i’m really-”

“Jean. Calm down. I loved every second. And trust me, if we are being worried, let’s go be worried about Bertholdt, he got a molar knocked out.”

“Hehe, alright, we’ll make sure to thank him. And besides, they’re all just jealous that I have a boyfriend cuter than any girlfriends they’ll every have.” 

“He...thanks. I guess so. Now, can we go check on Bertholdt...i’m a little worried.”

“Yes, let’s go.” I say and I pick Armin up, so he’s on my front and wraps his arms and legs around me. He leans down and lays his head on my shoulder. The other football players boo and cough, but Armin gives zero fucks and flicks them off.

“I love you.” I say kissing his neck on a spot a made last night that nobody could see except me. Armin laughs and hugs me tighter. 

“Ich liebe dich auch.” Armin says back.

I love you too.


	2. I'll be Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Jean is an asshole in this, he's the schools homophobic bully. After he lets his mouth slip at the wrong time, his new college roomate, Armin, is telling him to make things right, but first, he's seeing if jean has just been in denial.
> 
> Though his technique is one of a kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homophic slurs ahead, be warned. Jean does get better just bare with him.

“Jean, you ok there bud?”

 

I quickly lifted my head up from the slouched over position I was in on the sidelines of football practice (which was going super slow). I was falling asleep, wishing I was in bed already with some nice cold brewed coffee and my sketchpad. Reiner, one of my greatest friends decided to nudge my shoulder and wake me up. 

 

“Sorry, I saw you dozing off there, don’t want coach to get upset at you, y’know?” Reiner looked back over at the cheerleaders when he was finished waking me up. I nod and rub my eyes, a small, quiet yawn escaping my lips. “Yeah, thanks man.” I thank him before glancing over at him to see who he’s looking at. 

The cheerleading squad was running across the field to swap out their equipments and get something to drink, since we’re half way through and they need to stay hydrated when it’s 90 degrees out in August. Christa, the leader of the cheerleading squad was talking with all the boys on the bench, making sure they were all drinking well and staying cool. Of course though, Bertholdt beets her to Reiner to make sure he’s ok. 

“Hey Reiner, hi Jean.” Bertholdt greets us both, grabbing the water bottle besides Reiner and taking a chug out of it. Bertholdt, being tall and lanky, he was a great fit as a male cheerleader and made the cheerleaders’ lives much easier. Though I always found it...strange he was doing such a...feminine thing. Boy’s don’t cheerlead, it’s not what we do.

Though, I would never say that outloud, Reiner would get Connie and Eren on my ass and “make me wish I had never been born” or some shit.

He and bertholdt are the “school’s most known couple” and I find it gross. Boy’s should be with girls, and girl's should be with boys. It’s how my parents taught me and whatever my mom says, I follow. So I have to keep my thoughts to myself around Reiner and Bertholdt. Though, despite that nonsense, Reiner and bertholdt are pretty cool guys.

 

“So when practice is over we’re suppose to head back to our dorm rooms, but are we still going to grab something to eat tonight, I-I mean of course i’ll change, I don’t want to smell any worse than I do now, but…”

Bertholdt and Reiner trail off, talking about their date or something tonight and I just want t get up and leave. It’s just gross dude…

 

Practice finally ends and Marco is already at the gates with my bag, ready to help me leave and go back to our dorm room. I walk slowly over with a towel on my shoulder and messy hair, and Marco raises an eyebrow. 

“So you’re getting in the shower first.” he says pulling out his phone and some papers from his backpack. I laugh and rub the back of my neck, showing that I agreed with him. 

 

“Yeah, I just want to lay down with some cold coffee and my sketchbook and draw all night. It was too long of a practice tonight.” I admit as we start walking away from the field. Marco smiles, letting his freckles rise up to his eyes, and having his eyes get squished in his smile. 

“So let’s stop by Barnes and Nobles real quick. They have a coffee shop in there and I have some news for you that may be good or bad, depending on the way you look at it.”

“Alright, sounds great, and while we’re there, I need to grab some new pencils, mine are getting lost again and i can’t go without my 6H pencil for long without getting the urge to kill somebody.” 

 

~~~~~~

 

It’s not so crowded in the book store and so it’s easy to find a few seats by the coffee shop. I order a frozen coffee and Marco gets some unsweetened fruit tea and we sit down.

 

“So, this new news.” Marco immediately starts off on that, pulling out his phone and papers from earlier. I lean back in the chair and doodle on our receipt with a pen I got from Marco, only partially paying attention to the words coming out of his mouth. 

“So...I know we’ve been best friends for years...and we’ve been sharing a dorm room for 2 years now…” Marco starts off, already setting off tons of alarms in my head.

“Yeah? What about all of that?” I ask looking up at him with worried yet confused eyes. He sees my expression and looks almost upset about what he was about to say next.

 

“You have a new roommate.”

 

I sit my chair back up straight and look angry, yet still very unsure of why he needs to leave. 

“Why are you leaving? Where are you going? I don’t want to get another stupid roommate, what if he’s girly or stupid and doesn’t like football?”

An employee came over and handed us our drinks. I looked up in anger at the employee, he looked like as if he was listening to what we were saying. I couldn’t tell really if it was a boy or a girl, they had semi-long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, with round dorky glasses that made them look like, 5 years old. 

“Here you go.” They quietly said, almost bowing when they finished placing out cups down. I almost thought it was Christa, but...Christa doesn’t have glasses, and yet…it would take her too much time to leave, take a shower, change, run here and be our waiter for today…

“Thank you!” Marco distracted me with a light smile to the waiter and gave him a small tip for bringing it out to us. The employee looked confused on what to do with the money Marco just gave him, and started looking around, as if he was looking for someone to help him take the money. 

“What? Just take it, go buy something pretty for yourself, use it towards the coffee shop, do something idiot.” I yell out at the young waiter, and they grab the money and runs off behind the counter, handing it to another employee utterly confused.”

“Dumbass.” I mutter before taking a sip of my coffee.

 

He probably doesn’t speak English very well, or she, I really can’t tell, they’re slim and curvy, but really flat chested and flat bottomed, so it can’t be Christa, or even Hitch. I have the strongest urge to ask their name, just to confirm if it’s a boy or a girl. My interest strikes up higher when I see them talking in German to their phone, like a voice to text thing. Marco grins at me and calls down the waiter again.

 

“Marco, do not practice your German on them, you’ll confuse them.”

Marco ignored my warning and the kid ran back over to our table, looking a little scared to see me so close.

 

“So you speak German?” Marco asks him crossing his arms in interest. The kid beams and nods vigerously 

“Yes! I do, thats where im from, I just moved in America 3 months ago, I just got room up at the college, you there?”

Yeah...they obviously couldn't speak English very well, but Marco just smiled even more, interested in this kids story.

 

“Hey kid are you a chick? You’re like, really flat and your voice is a little low.” I bluntly ask leaning back in my chair, and marco gives me glare. “Jean! You don’t ask questions like that to strangers! Especially like that!” Marco cried out, quickly apologizing to our waiter. 

“I’m a 17 year old male, if that was your question sir.” 

Oh, he was a dude. Damn, a little too flat but he would’ve been cute to date for a while.

“Oh, sorry man, couldn’t tell, thought you were a chick.’ I said taking a sip out of my coffee, which was done better than usual.

“It’s alright, i’ve had plenty of people flirt with me, thinking I was a women. But no, i’m just very feminine.” He chuckled a little bit, rubbing the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. “Stupid fags are everywhere.” I mutter under my breath, and not only Marco heard me, but the waiter did too. 

 

“JEAN! What the hell? You are the epitome of rude tonight we are in public!” Marco shouted standing up. 

The guy besides me gave marco a confusing glance, and then his eyes widened, almost as if he just got what i said. 

“You just insulted me for my homosexuality, yet, you are best friends with Reiner? Oh wait till he hears about this, he’s my cousin, and once he hears what you just said, you’ll be sorry.” Our waiter started to cry and through his apron on the ground, running out the door.

 

“Shit, Jean, what the hell were you saying? Since when have you used that word, and since when were you homophobic?!” Marco cried out grabbing our stuff and dragging me out the door to try and catch up with our waiter. 

“I have been my whole life what the Hell? You agree with that gross shit?” I yell at him, tugging on my arm to break free. Marco stops and turns around, tears flooding his eyes, but not yet pouring out. 

 

“A-Are you the one spray painting the homophobic slurs on people's lockers, Like Annie and Eren? And are you the one who exposed Eren in front of his class a few years back? Where you the one that sent the letter to Bertholdt to stop dating Reiner cause it made you vomit?!” Marco now started to cry out.

 

I nodded.

 

Marco’s jaw dropped and he turned around, trying to hold back from slapping me. “You sick fuck!” Marco cursed me out and ran off back to campus. 

 

“Shit…” I muttered to myself as I walked back to campus as well.

 

~~~~~~

 

I walked back inside and stopped at the kitchen and dining area to grab something to eat. I was making sure not to make eye contact with anybody, just encase word got out already that I have been the school’s asshole for years now.

This college is connected to the high school, so of course, if I did something there, everyone would know about it.

“Jean.” I heard a low voice behind me, already knowing damn well who it was.

Turning around I saw Reiner there with a pretty pissed look on his face, but yet, he was also pretty calm looking. 

 

“Can we talk?”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

 

 

Tomorrow I finally woke up at a good time. I got up a bit early so I could clean the dorm a bit for my new roomate. 

 

Though of course, I already had a pretty good feeling of who it was.

 

Low and behold I was right. A small, blonde man walked in with only a few suitcases and boxes. I walked over to him and smiled brightly, trying to make a good impression, and apologize for last night, cause I really do feel bad. I wish I could’ve kept quite. But I knew the truth had to come out sometime.

“Hey, do you uh, need help?” I ask going to grab a box out of his hands, but he quickly turns away and kicks me in the shins, causing me to fall to the floor with a painful thump. “No, I don’t need help. Us fags can do things on our own.” He spits at me, laying the box down on his bed. I stand up, still holding onto my shin from the pain coursing through my nerves. 

“Hey, listen, I want to apologize, I want to try and make things right, please?” I asked him helping him pick up another box, this time he lets me take it and move it inside. “Be careful with that one, that has my photos in it.”

“You’re a photographer?” I ask in curiosity. That might mean we’ll be in similar classes. “No,” he shakes his head side to side, letting his blonde messy bun get even more messy. I have to admit...he doesn’t look half bad. 

“I’m a game designer, I code and stuff, computer work, character design, all that jazz.” He says and walks over to pull the photos out of the box. “My ex was a photographer, though. When he broke my heart, I decided to get back at him.”

“You stole his photos?” I ask. 

 

“No. These aren’t his. What happened was is he cheated on me with another girl. So I put poison ivy in his underwear so he thought he caught something from her, and I put laxatives in his milk one night before she went over to have sex with him. Moved out the next week to America, he hasn’t called me since.”

 

“Wow...um...damn. Didn’t know you were brave enough to do that stuff to others.” I admit. He looked so innocent last night, but know he’s a full on badass.

“I can do whatever I want to do.”

 

“I know I know, I never said you couldn’t, gee no need to be so...violent towards me.”

 

“I’m not being violent towards you, I told you a story of mine. You’re trying to make it up to me huh? So be nice at least.” Armin hissed back and sat down the last box inside by his bed. “Yes, I’m trying to make it up to you, what can I do to make it up to you?”

Armin sits down and actually thinks about this, once and a while giving me a good look up a down my body. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Armin stands up, walks closer to me and starts to take off his jacket. “I have a feeling you’re in denial about your own sexuality.” Armin says blunty to me, like me last night. “You can make it up to me by telling me if you’re bi, gay or straight.” 

I shake my head. “I’m straight, I’ve never had sexual thoughts about a man, I was raised not too!” I say backing away from Armin.

“Well I was raised to like women and here I am now. Give me 30 seconds, sit on you bed, and I’ll be the judge if you really are who you say you are.”

 

This was a horrible, horrible, filthy and arousing idea. I feel like he was going to pounce on me and give me a forced erection so I was “suddenly gay” but he said he wasn’t even going to touch me. It’s what my body does naturally to tell the truth. And...I was already starting to get a little flustered after he began talking.

“May I dance for you? I won’t touch you, not even once if you just watch me.” He asked rolling his hips as he undid the first button of his dress shirt. I slowly nod and I lean back.

 

Who knew he could dance. 

 

He finally unbuttons his shirt and slowly turns around, spreading his legs out a bit, letting his shirt slowly fall down to his wrist, letting the morning sun bounce off of pale skin. He twirls his hips around, facing me, throwing his shirt to the side. He walks up to me throwing his round dorky glasses besides me, setting his knee in between my legs. He looks at me in the eyes, never looking away for a second as he runs his hands up his sides and back down to the hem of his pants, grabbing ahold of them. He swirled his hips around, slowly dragging them down halfway down his “V” line. He wasn’t muscular, but he was toned. 

He smiled lustfully when he saw my pants move, he was right, I was getting uncomfortable hard, and his baby blue eyes wasn’t helping any matters. He kept swirling his hips around, even a few times thrusting towards me, giving me a beautiful view of his growing erection too. I wanted to be grossed out, but something inside of me was dying to touch him, dying to put my hands on his hips and fuck him until he can’t remember his name.

 

“It’s been thirty seconds...any thoughts...Mr. Kirschtein?” Armin lightly grazed his hand up my torso, his eyes glazed with lust. 

 

“Y-Yeah...I-I think you were right…” I admit, going into kiss him roughly, but I get pushed back. 

 

“Go make things right with the others you have tortured, and then I’ll see if you get to see me dance again in a different way.”

 

I nod quickly and grab my phone. 

“I promise i’ll make things right, bit just for you, but for Marco, Eren and Reiner. I’ll be back later tonight...see you then?” I ask, grabbing his glasses and placing them back on his face. Armin smiles and laughs. 

 

“I’ll be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I promise, he makes things right.


	3. Camming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and jean have been friends for years, every since high school. Now they're both in college, and Jean gets suspicious at Armin's urgency to always get home before 8 p.m on weekends. Jean, for two years has threw it off as nothing he should worry about, until he decides to sit down and stumble upon Armin's secret job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is my shittiest writing so far i'm so sorry but I wanted to get this out there asap. So the next chapter with be 10x better I promise.

Class took way too long today. Again just the same shit over and over until the test next Thursday. And good thing it wasn’t just me.

 

My best friend Armin thought it was repetitive and stupid as well, thinking that if they keep doing this we’ll learn nothing new by the end of the year. 

 

“College sucks maaaan.” I whined in at the lunch table. We left the college park to go get something to eat across the street. We stopped by a small cafe that was owned by really sweet people and made sure to ask us how our day was and offer us advice for classes. Armin and I just start chatting about whatever came to our heads, life, politics, school, whatever.

 

We sat there for over 3 hours, just talking. We never really called it a date, but it’s a time for us to be ourselves away from everyone else. Though, Armin checks his phone, and gasps at the time. 

 

“So sorry Jean, I have to go back to my apartment. It’s really late.” Armin stands up and cleans up his stuff from the table. I stand up and of course help him clean up the table a bit, including my stuff. I walk over to the closest trash can a throw it away, waving at Armin goodbye. 

 

“See you tomorrow at practice!” I yell at him before he gets on his moped. He waves goodbye and puts on his helmet, driving off into the Florida rush hour traffic. He had his own apartment house by the college since he’s the rich kid and his parents didn’t want him staying in a room with another kid. Sure he pays them back and shit, but I was alway jealous of him…his parents at least still talk to him unlike my father. 

  
  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  
  


I sit down in my bed and pull out my laptop. My roommate (also my best friend) Marco was out with his family all week so i’ve had the place to myself for a while now. Sure I keep the place tidy and make sure everything stays relatively the same, but finally I can have time to myself...personal time without him getting up and always asking what i’m doing. Sure don’t get me wrong, Marco is awesome, but I don’t always want to talk.

 

Though something i’ve been trying to get my times worth in is...being an adult male I guess with no girlfriend.

  
  


You know what, let me just cut it straight to the point, I watch porn.

 

And without Marco around I can finally be at peace with it, without having the fear of someone walking in on me.

 

And after class today, I needed a release, too much stress and stupidity in one place. Might as well make it a good release. I pull up my laptop and go to some cam website. I prefer watching cam shows, mostly cause they’re not only really sexy, but they’re entertaining. I like watching girls laugh a giggle, but then get really sexy and hot in a matter of seconds.

  
  


Though something was kinda in the back of my mind...did cam men exist? Was that a thing or is it mainly a women thing? I haven't been shy by calling dudes attractive and saying I wouldn’t mind dating one, but it’s a touchy subject. Though I was curious, and i had time to spare...so i went to the men category.

  
  


Most of them were just, “dudebros” who are probably just looking to get a quick buck. I mean, I know that’s the point, to make money, but they’re probably scams. Their profile pictures just don’t show much other than pictures of their animals, like it’s some dating app. Still scrolling through and nothing really catches my eyes, and I just was about to click away. None of them really stuck out to-

  
  
  


Oh my God…

  
  
  


Is that...Armin!?

  
  
  


I see a picture of a small blonde boy, sitting on a stool shortless turned to the side so it’s a profile view shot. He was putting his messy hair up and arching his back, it was like it was done professionally. The lighting was perfect, that seat didn’t look familiar to me, I haven’t seen it in Armin’s house before...That can’t be Armin…

  
  


I click on his profile...yup, it’s Armin.

 

Name: Armin Alert

Age: 20

Height: 5”4

Body type: thinly toned

Position: Power Bottom 

Fan count: 10k

  
  


_ Wow...holy shit _

 

This, was Armin, like, the Armin I was just hanging out with

 

He’s a cam boy. And not only that, he’s a  _ popular one _ . 

 

Of course I enter the room, i’m curious dammit.

  
  


Armin is in a room I sure as hell don’t recognize, it’s not small though. He’s sitting on a chair with a table in front of him that is more like a big stool than anything. He has a “spin the wheel” game that has stuff on it I can’t read out too well. He has another table in the back that has…”toys” on it, and not just a few. He has other stuff like lube and towels on the other table besides him/ He’s wearing the outfit he was wearing just only a few hours ago.

 

Ok...my curiosity has been filled, why haven't I clicked off yet? 

  
  


“Hi guys, sorry I was late, I was caught up in a date and lost track of time, how are you boys doing tonight?” Armin speaks, moving his spinning chair around a bit, not breaking eye contact from the camera. Some people in the chat were saying they were ok, some people just asking for pictures, and even one speaking in a different language. He has fans all around the globe then.

 

I actually decide to respond.

  
  


“I’m ok, a little stressed.” I type out and hit send, like this was totally normal. 

  
  


Armin looks down at the chat and actually read out my sentence. “I’m so sorry honey, you’ve come to the right place to relax.” He says outloud fixing his rounded dorky glasses. 

  
  


I hear a ding, and someone gave out some money, asking for him to play a game, “Never have I ever” and each time he does, he takes off an article of clothing. Armin looks at the chat and giggles, liking the idea by smiling even wider than before.

  
  


“Sounds like a plan, 100 gold a question, how's that?” Armin asks already starting to play with his shirt, wanting to take it off already.

  
  


I was getting painfully aroused, my best friend I was just hanging out with is now basically being paid to strip, in front of a ton of people. This level of confidence out of him is unheard of. And it’s getting me going. I remove my pants and other garments, and watch the show unfold.

  
  


“Never have I ever been recognized as a cam boy in public.” One person asks giving in 100 gold. Armin gives a sly look at the camera and removes his glasses. “I have been recognized once, he even asked me out.” Armin replies playing with his inner thigh, rubbing it up and down slowly. Damn, I  _ really _ wish that was in that room with him right now. 

  
  


“Never have I ever been called sexy in public.” Some asks again, but this time giving 200 gold. Armin removes his belt, letting it slowly fall to the floor with a bang. More and more questions are asked, some stupid, some just asking for him to get naked already, and some not even getting his to strip, since he’s never done it.

 

He’s there in his underwear, which is a light blue color, one that matches his eye color perfectly. Though it may have been pretty, I wanted it off of him, and I want to see him fully naked. I was going to ask a question that I know he has done. My cock was throbbing to see him naked, to see how hard he has gotten. I hit send.

  
  


“Never have I ever wanted to do a cam show with a friend.” 

  
  


Armin looks at the chat box, in confusion at first, but looks almost happy to see that text. “Oh course I have, but only one man. He’d never agree with it, but if he did one day, I would be the luckiest man.” Armin winks at the camera and turns around, swaying his hips slowly back and forth and he sticks his thumbs  in his underwear. 

I he talking about Eren? Eren wouldn’t agree with it since Eren has a boyfriend that he would rather die than cheat on. Can’t be Connie, cause Connie is straight (I think) It can’t be Reiner or Bertholdt, for obvious reasons, they would never. Erwin his teacher is married, he’s never talked about Levi…

  
  


Is it me?

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


I got no sleep last night, which is surprising since I had one of the best orgasms last night watching Armin. No wonder he was always tired on weekends. His schedule says he does it every weekend night and holidays. 

 

Today, though, I want to confront him and see if he would agree to have me in one of his shoots.I’m going to invite him over and tell him about last night. Maybe not the fact I had the best orgasm watching him, but that to see who he wants in his shoot. I need to know and I would kill to be inside of him as the whole world sees. 

 

Though some part of me doesn’t want this to be a lust thing, but also a romance thing. I’ve had my eyes on Armin for a while now, for a few years I believe actually. I’ve wanted to take him on a actual date for years now, and I even asked him to be my dance partner at prom so I didn’t have to go alone.

  
  


I picked up my phone a started to text him a few messages.

 

“Hey Ar, do you think you could come over around lunch time today at my place? I wanted to talk about something :)”

 

I put a smiley face at the end so he knows it’s nothing serious. I put my phone down for a few seconds to stand up, only to hear it buzz again on my bed.

 

“Of course! I’ll be over around 12:30. Will I need to eat before hand?” 

 

I pick up my phone again, texting a response as I go into the bathroom and turn on the shower head. 

 

“No need to, i’ll fill you up.”

  
  


It took me only a second to regret my choice of words there, since it sounds reaaalllyyy sexual and I don’t think I want him knowing i’m flirting with him just yet. Though right after my sigh in disappointment, my phone buzzes with another text from Armin.

  
  
  


“With what, may I ask?” 

  
  
  


Sooooo many images flashed through my mind at one, and I don’t think one of them was appropriate to answer. So I tried to stay flirty but also trying to sound innocent, which I guess is his thing, but here goes nothing.

  
  


“With whatever I have on me, food or not.”

  
  


Ok...that just sounded gross. I’m terrible at this whole flirting thing. Maybe I should stop.

  
  


“Hey, I have to get in the shower, so i’ll talk to you soon.” I type out trying to free myself from the humiliation that was my last text, before hearing my phone buzz one final time.

  
  


A shower sounds nice, make room for me, lol. Alright, see ya soon.”

  
  


Please for the love of three walls made out of nowhere near anatomically correct cannibals that was a command and not a request.  

Cause it’s not just the shower i’ll make room for you for.

 

~~~~~~

  
  


A few hours past, and it was 12:30. I made sure to look my absolute best, my apartment was as clean as I could get it, and I even dusted, which I have never done in my life.

 

I was watching some tv before hearing the door open. “May I come in?” I hear a cute voice ask. I look at the door and smile, “Yeah, come on in Ar.” I shout to the front door. I hear the door shut and little feet run on the floor, getting louder. I hear him enter the living room, smiling once he sees me. 

 

“Hey Jean, how are you?” He asks me taking a seat next to me. I try not to look at him a funny way, since I just saw him naked last night, and even got off to it like, a thousand other people. I smile and nod, saying I was good.

 

“Good to hear, sorry I just left last night, I had some important work I completely forgot about. I’ll talk about it later.” Armin sighs leaning back on the couch. 

 

“Will you really?” I ask him, knowing well what he was busy with, but he doesn’t quite know that yet. “Yeah, it’s nothing bad, just like, writing and shit. Being a writer isn’t easy man.” Armin uses as an excuse. Mhm, yeah, writing Ar.

 

“Armin, please don’t lie.” I say, turning off the tv, turning my body towards him. He turns to look at me, slightly confused and almost hurt. “Jean, what do you think I was doing?” He asks. 

  
  


Ok...here we go.

  
  
  


“I know about you being a cam guy, I also...w-watched...you...last night.” I flat out say, waiting to see what he does next.

  
  


Armin face looks beat red, probably dying on the inside. “J-Jean, I’m so sorry I lied...but...y-you’re gay?” He asks me bluntly. I shug. “I like both, but last night was my first time watching a male cam show, and you where one of the first guys that popped up.”

 

“O-Ok...you found out, was there something else? Or is that the only reason you brought me here?” Armin asked embaressed. I nodded my head.

  
  


“Who was it you wanted to cam with?”

  
  


Armin looked like he wanted to die, but stuck through my question anyway. “Why does it matter to you?”   
  


“Because maybe I would want to know if it’s me so I can prepare a date.”

  
  
  


Silence…

  
  


Lots more silence. 

  
  


Then….laughter.

 

“Jean...there’s a bit of preparation that I would need before we did so...but, I will take your offer. Since it was you I wanted to cam with…”

  
  


My face went as red as a tomato. “M-me? You want...to...uh, have um, s-sex with me? In front of thousands of people? Is that what i’m getting out of this?”

 

“Well you can put it that way, or, you can just do it privately, It’s all up to you.” Armin sat next to me and played with my shirt collar, teasing the buttons in between his fingers.

“Do you like me? As in you’re in love with me, or is it a lustful feeling you have towards me?” Armin asks kissing softly at him adams apple. I sigh at the pleasurable feeling, traveling down my spine in light tingles. “I-It’s a romantic feeling that i-i’ve had for a long time now…” I reply, cursing myself for stuttering and sound weak. The pleasure though is too strong to withhold up my walls, feeling them crumble down as he softly nips and bites around the area he treated. 

 

“I like you too, and I have for a while. Every night before I start I always think of you, which is probably why i’m so successful...I get so horny thinking of you that I lose myself, which is what started my job.”

 

My pants got so tight I couldn’t sit still anymore. They’ve been really tight since he walked in through the door, but this is going from arousing to painful. I move my hand down to unbutton my blue jeans, to find my hand on Armin’s; he was way ahead of me. 

 

“J-Jesus christ... “ I mudder under my breath as Armin sucks the joint where my ear, neck and chin all meet. It’s a weak spot of mine that he was able to find in no time. He enjoys my reaction and sits himself on my lap, sucking harder on that spot, finally getting my pants undone. “Let me do the work baby, let me show you want i’ve learned over the years.” Armin whispers in my ear, grabbing ahold of my dick, giving it a few quick pumps before getting off the couch and onto the ground. He sets himself between my legs, eyeing mydick up an down like a god damn preditor. He chuckles to himself before running his nose up my shaft then licking the top. “These two years imagining this...was worth every second.” He says to me before softly clearing his throat and taking me down in one go.

 

“J-Jesus christ Armin! W-Warn me next time!” I mumble, softly panting as he only hums. Truth is I was so close to the edge I was going to cum if he didn’t warn me. I was able to hold back, thank god. 

 

He hallows out his cheeks, bobbing his head ever so lightly, slowly killing me each and every second. If I could guess, this is his first time with an actually person than with a toy, so how the Hell did he know how to undo me so fast? I quickly grab the back of his hair and tug so he lets go of me, letting a small pop echo through the room. 

 

“Ar...I-I’m so sorry but you’re going have to slow the fuck down…” I pant, obviously out of breath from all the goddamn heavy breathing Armin is pushing out of me. Armin laughs, and wipes his mouth. “You don’t last very long do you?” He asks me, earning a growl from me. I tug the back of his head, pulling his hair, and the last thing I expected from that was a loud, lewd moan; that’s exactly what I got though.

  
  


“Oh, so you like being handled a bit rougher huh?” I say dragging him back up onto my lap. He nods before we both slam out lips together, teeth clacking and tongues battling for dominance. None of it was for love, this was all for desperation, lust, need. He ends up running out of breath first and that gives me a quick second to snake my tongue in and explore every inch of his mouth. Behind his teeth, the roof of his mouth and everywhere else I can reach. Armin by this time is a moaning, lusting mess, grabbing onto my shoulders and grinding himself down onto me. I quickly undo his pants and pull out his erection, grabbing mine as well and pumping both of us. I moan his name in his mouth, opening my eyes to see he was speechless. His mouth was open to make a sound, but something was caught in his throat. 

 

“F-Fuck...je-...faster, move faster!” Armin demands tugging tightly at me shirt, earning a soft grunt from me. I tug on his hair again, moving my hand faster up and down our shafts. Armin moans loudly that i’m sure anyone a few houses down could hear him, good thing it was a Tuesday midday so no one was home in this neighborhood. 

 

“Fuck you sound amazing Ar, go ahead, be as loud as you want, it’s fucking beautiful.” I whisper against his neck, biting down  _ hard _ so it leaves a long lasting mark so everyone can see it. I remove my hand from his hair down to his ass that was so perfect, and grabbed it, messaging it roughly my fingers. Armin moans out even louder than before, pushing his ass into my hand. “Fucking Hell you’re perfect.” I whisper against the mark I made on the middle of his pale neck.

  
  


“J-Jean hurry up, i’m close. I-I’m so close baby.” Armin moaned out, rutting against me harder. I nod and say I was too. 

 

“I-I am too. C’mon baby, cum for me.” I whisper against his neck. He finally starts shaking against my touch and gasps, he looks me in the eyes and shows me the lust clouding in his eyes. 

  
  


“I’m close, I-I’m...I’m going to cum Jean...I-I’m going to- _ OHHH FUCK!!~~”  _ Armin shouts out, finally cumming all over my chest. The hot thick liquid helping me reach my climax, cumming all over ourselves, finally slowing down. I tried to drag out his orgasm for as long as I could, before he finally grabbed my hand, a sign he was getting over sensitive. 

 

“God dammit...you’re hired.” Armin laughed, pushing his bangs out of his face, giving me a good look on how sweaty he got. I chuckle at his comment and tried to kiss him, but missed due to being still a little dizzy. He laughs at my attempt and kisses me properly. 

 

“I took a shower not long ago, but I might need to get back in...would you like to join me?” I ask Armin as he finally gets to breathing normally. 

  
  


“I would love too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes yes I know the ending was rushed, but I promise you the next chapter will be better. If you have a prompt suggestion, please comment below, I need writing ideas -_-''. 
> 
> until next time.


	4. Working Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin has a nightmare, Jean is working, fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quickly written under an hour and hasn't been proof read yet, sorry if there are any mistakes.

Armin was thankful, very thankful in fact that his fiance was able to work from home in the office downstairs. Though parts of him weren’t happy enough with that fact, and need attention when alert, like his fear and anxiety after nightmares. 

Armin rarely had nightmares, but when he did, they where nerve wracking, tear flowing and sweat inducing terrors that felt real. He would wake up, crying, sweating and heart pounding almost out of his chest, and he could not go back to sleep unless he was in his lovers arms. He would absolutely love to do just that, but despite the late hour and the storm outside, he was downstairs working on his final paper for his class this semester. Getting a degree in media arts would surely help his job as a graphic designer, but since he just got back home from his trip to France, he has work to catch up on, he is probably still very busy. 

Armin really wanted to ward off his demons alone, but after his 20 years of living on this planet, he knew that it’s a useless desire and would never work. He has to go downstairs and drag his fiance to bed with him. 

The blonde, shaking from his night terrors, quickly gets up and quietly tip-toes down the steps. He walks with a bit of a hurry in his steps towards the office door. Armin sighs before knocking on the door and opening it to see Jean sitting there, still on his computer typing away with a good half a cup of coffee left to go through. Jean looks over at the door and smiles at the man walking in. “Hey babe, what are you doing up? You look like you’ve seen a ghost…” The brunette admits to Armin, signaling with his hand for him to walk over to him. Armin sighs, and as he steps closer, Jean can see the dried remains of Armin’s tears, and sees new ones already starting to form. Armin’s face was red, his under eyes and nose tip were swollen from the crying and his body was trembling. Jean’s face fell from a warm smile to a face of worry, grabbing a hold of Armin’s cold, quaking hands. 

“Did they happen again?” Jean asks. Armin simply nods and walks a bit closer to the man in front of him. Jean nods, understanding the situation (as it’s happened before) and glances over at his computer. “I would love to get in bed with you but this is due tomorrow and I need to finish it or it’s a huge downfall in my grades.” 

Armin nods again, crying a bit more knowing that this was going to be the outcome. He could go to bed alone, he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep like this, he needed to calm down. 

 

“C’mere, sit in my lap until i’m done working.” Jean says scooting his chair out enough for Armin to walk in front of him. 

 

Armin does just that, sitting in Jeans lap, putting his legs through the armchair spaces and wrapping his slender arms around Jeans upper back. Jean kissed his fiance’s forehead and rubbed his back for a few seconds, before getting back to work. Armin placed his head where Jean’s heart was, slowly listening to his steady heartbeat until his heart was pumping in time with his, calming the blonde down. His tears ended up drying, his face no longer as red and his shaking subsided, he was finally calm. He was finally at peace. He was with Jean, which meant his demons could no longer touch him.


	5. My little Devil, My little Angel

Never in Jean’s life did he think he’d be doing something nice for Jaeger after training today. Both of the young men got into a nasty brawl this evening, and Eren got hurt pretty badly to the point of him being knocked out. Jean actually did feel guilty, and apologized after he realized what he did, though since he knew someone special was watching him he couldn’t just do that.

 

Once Corporal came over to haul the blacked out teen, Jean offered to do Eren’s chores for the evening since Eren would probably be in Hanji’s hands, studying and watching over Eren’s healing. He was reluctant to, but it was his fault for starting the fight. 

 

Putting another clean book back onto the mahogany bookshelf, Jean sighed, he was on his last chore, missing dinner to get both of his chores done along with Eren’s and boy was he exhausted. He felt like he could get a good night rest right here by the bookshelf, though he would most likely be awoken by Levi’s boot to his ass, and he’d rather avoid that then sleeping and ending up having to do more things.

 

He picked up another book from his box and dusted it off, seeing as it was one out of six, so he decided to check for the others and put them together, easier to find that way. 

 

He grabbed the second book, blowing the dust off as he checks over the two book titles. Reaching up to put the first one on the top shelf on his toes, he felt two small hands grab around his waist, startling him before he could hear a soft sigh. A soft sigh from his soft, loving partner Armin. Jean chuckled turning his head around to see the blonde, softly leaning his head between his shoulder blades like a sleepy kitten in need of attention. Jean turned back around to place the book on the top shelf, as he moved he felt a twitch of something against his rear and before he knew it, two hands gripped roughly at his hips; Armin slowly thrusting his hips in a hooking motion.

 

Jean dropped the two books as he quickly grabbed onto the bookshelf, his legs becoming soft like pudding when he felt a shock of pleasure up his spine then down south. Armin did the same thing a few more times, pushing against Jean rougher each time causing Jean’s eyes to roll into the back of his head and whimper. After stopping, Jean mewls and bucks back against the teens groin, Armin only stopped and chuckled, leaning up to whisper gently into Jean’s ear.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Were you doing something?”

 

Jean turned his head to look at his blonde lover, giving him a glare that if the man behind him wasn’t used to it, would scare him off. Though of course it didn’t scare Armin off, in fact it only encouraged his behavior even more.

 

“What...are you doing?” Jean asked, his breath still a bit off from the stimulation earlier.

 

“I was just walking by, and I remembered where you had to be this evening, so I decided to pop in and wake you up a bit...you must be tired.” Armin stated, lightly grinding against his lover’s ass while he rubs his hands up Jean’s sides, enjoying the reaction out of Jean. 

The brunette only sighed as he enjoyed the attention to his senses, arching his lower back a bit more to make it easier for the smaller one of the two to use him for his pleasure. Armin tightened his grip on Jean’s hips once more, going from the slow, teasing pace of he thrust back to rough, aggressive hooking motions. Jean’s legs began to wobble again, his dick begging for attention.

 

“F-Fuck Armin, s-someone could walk in.”

 

“Who would walk into the tea reading room at eleven at night? The higher-ups are in a whole separate part of the tower and everyone is asleep, and even if someone was coming, we’d be able to hear them from the creaking wooden stairs above this room. No need to stress, love, we’re here alone, though some part of me thinks you would enjoy this more if we actually did have any danger of being caught.”

 

Jean’s cheeks deepened a rosy color, he was always so shy when he did anything with Armin in public, holding hands was something Armin had to wait two weeks before he could even hold hands downtown with jean, where no one knew him. Though both he and Armin knew all too well Jean would love for them to get physical with some actual danger of being caught, Armin is always trying to get Jean riled up in front of other people to see if Jean was in the mood, but his gut always held him back. Armin talking about it though is just as good in this situation, so of course Armin had to fuel this fire with what he still had with him, his voice.

 

“By the way I saw you blush, I think that’s exactly what you would enjoy, someone walking in on us unknowing as your hand is tugging on my hair with your big cock down my throat. Better yet i’d continue while our unknown guest watched, what would you think of seeing someone watch us? Maybe Connie? Bertholdt?” Armin paused his grinding to catch his breath, leaning up to Jean’s ear to whisper.”Or would you want Eren to watch?”

 

“S-Shit Ar- don’t say things like that…” Jean mumbles, knowing that will do nothing to stop Armin, when in the right mood Armin will spout pure, liquid lust into Jean’s ears. Of course Armin didn’t listen, and only continued to hook into Jean’s rear; moaning a little louder than Jean thought his boyfriend would moan at an hour like this.

 

“Fuck you feel amazing, i’ve always had thoughts of just walking by and using this ass of yours to get off, the way it looks and feels- it’s obvious is was made just for my own pleasure. I don’t even have to remove my clothes to feel how needy it gets for me, sometimes I just a dry grind and i’m happy.” Armin wrapped one of his hands lightly around Jean’s throat, pulling him back far enough for Armin to lick and bite at the side of the young man’s neck.If it wasn’t for the bookshelf jean would have fallen to his knees, his legs giving out on him. His moans and grunts getting louder and louder as each minute went by, sweat forming on his temples and Armin tries his hardest not to leave a mark. He removes his mouth from Jean’s neck, running his hand off of Jean’s neck to up his dress shirt to twist and pinch the hard and pink buds on Jean’s chest.    
  
“Fuuuck, A-Armin.” Jean moans out, turning his head to see Armin’s cocky grin. Jean started to feel his boyfriends twitching member against his ass, feeling how close Armin was getting.

 

“You know...I always wondered…” Armin began, his thrust becoming more harsh and quick, Jean trying his best to hold off until Armin was finished first. “W-What have you- _ fuck _ -always wondered?” Jean asks.

 

“I wonder how Eren and the other cadets would feel about walking in on us, and finding out that you take it up the ass more than a greedy whore in the underground.”

  
  


“Y-Yeah, keep talking-” Jean was losing his mind, and slowly his patients.

  
  


“Jean Kirschtein, one of the strongest, smartest and agile scouts of all time according to the pros themselves, getting on his hands and knees begging to be pounded into the mattress until your voice is raw and your cumming dry.” Armin stopped talking to silently moan as he was quickly going over the edge, though not wanting to end this soon he paused. “How would you feel if that was real, Jean?”

 

Jean’s cock tightened at the thought, he could have cum right then and there from just hearing those words. “O-Oh God, I would feel amazing, I want everyone to know who I belong to-” Jean blurted out, seeing as it affected Armin making him moan out Jean’s name.

 

“God baby, i’m so close, let me get off and you can use my mouth, how’s that?” Armin suggested, and Jean nodded his head, biting his bottom lip.

  
  


“I wonder how Eren would think, he thinks you use me for your own pleasure and treat me like a little slut picked up off the street. So I would love to see his face when he finds out that i’m the one using you like a toy, that’s i’m the one you belong to. Show him i’m the one who throws you around, that i’m the one who fucks you so hard you can’t walk straight.”

 

“I-I want everyone to know…” Jean doesn’t know what he’s saying at this point, his sweat pouring off his chin, his cock throbbing painfully in his jeans while his boyfriend is using him to get off. The feeling of being submissive turning him on even more, and Armin’s moans aren’t helping it one bit. Armin’s moans are so beautiful, yet so rough. He always sounds like he’s on the edge, that he’s so close to cumming only one more thrust will do it.

“A-Armin, fuck baby c’mon, cum already, I want everyone to hear you.”

 

“S-Shit! J-Jeaann! I’m going to cum so hard,  _ fuck! _ ” Armin yells, gripping Jean’s thighs tightly as Armin legs begin to shake a little from being so close. “Jean-Jean, Je-Fuck! I’m cumming!” Armin quickly mumbles into Jean’s ear before his movemeant stopped and he lowly moaned one last time before releasing in his pants, Jean could feel Armin’s cock throb as he released, feeling a slight wet spot already. 

 

“Fuck...I can feel you pulsing, that was a lot.” Jean plays, moving forward so he could turn around. He sees Armin’s eyes were still hazy and was probably still getting over his high before he fell to his knees and smiled. 

 

“Finally-” Armin mumbled, unzipping Jean’s pants and pulling Jean’s dick out through the hole in his briefs. “I was waiting to do this for a while now.” Armin quietly says before fisting jean’s length to quickly spread the clear liquid alrighty coating the member. Jean sighed and put his hand in Armin’s golden locks, both of them knowing Jean wouldn’t last 10 seconds once Armin had his lips on his cock.

 

Armin;s mouth watered as he wrapped his lips around Jean’s sensitive head and sucked, jean’s head hitting the bookshelf as he moaned in pleasure. Armin took it a step further and took Jean down half way before sucking harshly and bobbing his head at a quick pace. 

 

“Fuuuck, there ya go angel, just like that.” Jean moaned while using his hand in Armin’s hair to cheer him on, tightening his grip as he quickly became close. “H-hey, i’m close to cumming.”

 

Armin only moaned around Jean’s dick, sending shock wave after shockwave of pleaser up Jean’s spine, the young man swore he wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow. Armin pulled off, quickly took a soft breath and took Jean down his throat until his button nose was against Jean’s navel. 

 

Jean’s eyes rolled back again as he moaned and hissed. “I’m-I’m going to cum Ar, stay right there, fuck baby,” Jean ran his free hand through his own hair before his breathing quickened and his body shook. Armin knew this body language and did what he knew would feel good for his lover and swallowed around Jean’s cock, Jean letting out a silent scream as he quickly came down Armin’s throat, painting it white. “Fuuuck Ar! Jesus Christ you’re amazing...you always handle my cock so well, wonder how Eren would think when he sees your mouth covered in my release hm?”

 

Armin simply blushed before moving off jean’s dick, swallowing what he couldn’t before and wiping off his chin. “You would rub it in his face, wouldn’t you?”

 

“Damn straight i would, what’s wrong with showing off your angel’s talents?” Jean retorted, seeing Armin fixed jean’s pants and tuck him back in before coming up to kiss the brunette softly, letting Jean’s tongue in to taste the rest of himself off of his tongue.

 

When they finished, Jean now had the breathe to ask the question.

 

“Why did you really come in here Ar? There has to be a reason other than you walking by.” Jean asks, wrapping his arms around Armin’s shoulders, letting their foreheads rest together.

 

“I was so...proud of you when you admitted to corporal what you did and your apology actually surprised me. When you said you would take his chores for tonight my heart beamed with joy that you actually went out of your way to help out Eren and fix your mistakes. After dinner and after everyone fell asleep I went down here to meet you. I came down to reward you and say i’ll finish up down here as you do get some rest, it’s not much but it’s the best i can do right now.”

 

Jean grinned and gave his little angel another soft kiss. “I don’t deserve you...never think that you should reward me though with your body, i don’t want that. You coming down here and just hugging me meant the world to me...thanks for finishing up.”

 

“Of course Jean, and you know if I was unsure about getting you off I wouldn’t do it, I don’t double guess myself like that after meeting you, and I see us dating has changed your attitude, keep this up and i’ve got some other ideas…”

 

“I love you Armin.”

  
  


“I love you too Jean, go get some rest, i’ll join you soon.”

  
  


I walked off to my bedroom feeling satisfied and cared for. I have the world’s best boyfriend, I don’t deserve him and I probably never will.

  
  


He’s my little devil, and my little angel.


End file.
